A Boy And His Night Fury: Part 4
by Eric 101
Summary: The first part of the story is Toothless visiting Danny's school, and the second part is that Danny is trying to get his phone back from Toothless after eating it.


Danny is trying to do his homework in the middle of the night, due to the fact that the Night Fury almost tried to kill him a couple hours earlier. The only problem is that Danny can't even do his homework because the Night Fury is sleeping while snoring very loud. Danny then wakes up the Night Fury by throwing a pencil at his head. " Hey! Can you please stop snoring! You're louder than a lion and I'm trying to do my math homework!" Then Night Fury then gets agitated from being woken up, so he immediately fired his famous Night Fury blast at Danny's homework, causing all the papers to burn to ash. " Well, that solves your problem, but you made mine worse!" The next day when Danny arrives to his math class, the teacher is wondering where his homework is. " Mr. Johnson, I can explain. My pet dragon got mad because I woke him up, and he burned up my homework!" Mr. Johnson give Danny a stern look. " Yeah right, there's no such thing as dragons!" Danny then talks back at the teacher. " Oh, really? Because I know a way to call him, and when he arrives, you'll doubt everything you just said." Danny then calls the Night Fury by whistling, and few minutes later, the Night Fury lands outside the class room. Danny turns to the other students, " Well, do you believe me now?" All the students, including the teacher, nod their heads "yes". Danny then tells the class that the Night Fury's name is "Toothless" due to the fact that Toothless has retractable teeth. One student asked a very rude question. " So is your dragon a boy, or a girl? do you just look under its butt?" Toothless' eyes then start to narrow, then growls. Before Toothless could pounce on the student, Danny stopped him immediately. " Easy, now, he didn't mean it!" Danny turns to the student and tells him that Toothless is a boy. Danny then tells one of the students to come up to Toothless and pet him. One girl student comes up, and touches Toothless' four head. Toothless then licks the girl in the face "Ew! His breath smells like fish!" Danny then exclaims " Well, that's because he hunted some fish earlier this morning!" After school ends, Danny takes Toothless to the vet to see if the veterinarian can get his phone out of Toothless. " So, can you help me get my phone out of his stomach?" The veterinarian then turns to Danny." Well, it depends how long the phone has been in your pet's stomach, and how we are going to get it out in the first place." Danny, Toothless, and the veterinarian go to an X Ray room, when the X Ray is complete, it reveals something incredible. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your phone is still in tact. The bad news is that it's stuck in your dragon's stomach. Danny then interrupts, " well, duh, of course it's still in there, his stomach acid is like battery acid!" The veterinarian then explains " No, I'm saying that your phone is stuck where your dragon's throat is near the stomach!" Danny then asks " Then how do we get it out?" The veterinarian tells Danny that he has to make Toothless puke, or have the phone come out of the other end. Danny and Toothless look at each other, then at the veterinarian, Danny quickly exclaims " I think I'd rather make him puke." Danny tells the vet that he is the only one that Toothless trusts, so Danny puts on some medical gloves, then tells Toothless to open his mouth. Danny then sees the uvula, Danny slowly reaches for it, squeezes it like an udder, then in a matter of seconds, chunks of fish, dead rats, squirrels, and finally Danny's phone, is all over the floor. On their way out of the pet clinic, the veterinarian tells Danny to let Toothless rest, Danny agrees. " Okay, boy, since you have to rest, I guess you'll have to ride with me in my car. Now, where are my keys?" Danny then looks at Toothless, who is moving his eyes at the opposite direction, acting innocent, when Danny suddenly hears a swallowing sound coming from Toothless. " Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Toothless then looks at Danny, doing a funny smile without his teeth, with his tongue sticking out.


End file.
